ces chansons sur la route
by ylg
Summary: Le tout jeune Sam Gamgee vivait dans l’enclos de son jardin, et aimait à écouter les histoires de Mr Bilbo sur la route, sans jamais ne serait-ce qu'imaginer qu'un jour, lui aussi partirait à l'aventure.


**Titre : **ces chansons sur la route  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom : **The Lord of the Rings  
**Personnage : **Samwise Gamgee  
**Rating : **G / K  
**Disclaimer : **J. R. R. Tolkien.

**Thème : **"sur la route" pour 6variations

oOo

Le tout jeune Sam Gamgee vivait dans l'enclos de son jardin. Un endroit limité, protégé, et qui voyait passer en miniature, à travers le cycle des saisons et la croissance des plantes un aperçu de l'immensité de la Vie au-delà. Faire son travail de jardinier comme son grand-père avant lui, c'était toute sa vie, tout son avenir. Le monde se limitait à cela, il ne concevait pour ainsi dire rien qui puisse exister au-delà de Hobbiton. Rien de bien réel en tout cas.

Étant enfant, il aimait à écouter les histoires de Monsieur Bilbo, se faire peur et rêver à entendre parler du vaste monde au-delà de l'eau ou loin derrière les parties familières de la forêt voisine.  
Des êtres fantastiques ! des Elfes ! des dragons ! des nains et des gobelins ! Autant d'émerveille que de terreur. Heureusement, on ne voyait rien de tout ça par chez eux. C'était un peu dommage d'ailleurs, pour les Elfes. Sam aurait bien voulu en rencontrer, un jour. Mais enfin, que viendraient faire des gens si merveilleux dans leur paisible coin de terre ? ça n'aurait pas de sens. Tout cela restait finalement un rêve.

La route, Sam savait bien ce que c'était. Un ruban de terre battue entre les habitations, qui vous menait chez le voisin ou à l'autre bout de la ville, qui partait ensuite vers le pays de Took… et, oui, elle continuait encore après. On marchait sur cette route ; elle ne pouvait pas juste s'arrêter comme ça, comme un couloir qui arrive au fond d'un trou de hobbit. Elle ne stoppait pas juste là, elle partait encore plus loin, là où jamais aucun Hobbit ne va.  
Est-ce qu'elle pourrait alors, loin, très loin d'ici, s'en aller buter aux portes d'un château et ne pas aller plus loin ? Sam avait bien du mal à imaginer cela. À quoi ressemblerait ce château, et pourquoi n'y aurait-il plus rien derrière… voilà qui lui donnait le vertige. Il fermait son esprit à ces idées folles. La route ne s'arrêtait pas, pour lui.

Monsieur Bilbo racontait quand même que la route peut se perdre en forêt, se réduire à un tout petit sentier et disparaître. Disparaître ! Ça semble complètement fou. Sam contemplait de temps à autre la route qui traverse Hobbiton, large et sûre. Oh non, elle n'avait rien à voir avec les sentes de la forêt ! Et pourquoi construire une route qui ne mènerait nulle part ? Il faudrait la faire passer à côté de la forêt, estimait Sam, pas la perdre au milieu  
(Les adultes rirent à cette idée quand ils l'entendirent, sans lui expliquer pourquoi.)

La route, c'était un élément de son paysage, un élément familier. Elle a toujours été là, elle sera toujours là, elle s'étend vers l'infini. Elle amène régulièrement des marchands et parfois des voyageurs, comme Gandalf le Mage, et jamais Hobbit n'ira la suivre vers l'horizon, pour voir jusqu'où elle va, si elle a un bout.

Pourtant, pourtant, Monsieur Bilbo l'avait fait ! Monsieur Bilbo chantait des chansons là-dessus. Sur ce qu'il avait vu, où elle l'a mené, et comment un jour il y retournerait peut-être. (Les dames hobbites, si elles venaient à savoir cela, pousseraient les hauts cris et interdiraient à leurs enfants de revenir écouter.)  
Dans ses chansons, la route était quelque chose d'enchanté, comme un serpent magique. Monsieur Bilbo était heureux d'être parti, et plus encore d'être revenu. S'il disait qu'il allait un jour repartir, he bien, c'était parce que c'est que doivent dire les chansons. Personne ne croyait vraiment qu'il en viendrait à le faire. Personne n'imaginait même qu'un jour, des jeunes Hobbits voudraient l'imiter.

Petit Sam en tout cas ne pouvait y penser. Il écoutait ces chansons de la route et rêvait un peu à ce que la route pourrait apporter, sans jamais se dire qu'elle pourrait emporter quoi que ce soit de son petit monde. Puis il retournait à son jardin. Parfois en fredonnant encore un refrain de Monsieur Bilbo, parfois en secouant la tête pour chasser les idées folles que son grand-père n'apprécierait pas. Son jardin l'attendait.


End file.
